It is well known to provide fluid exchange devices, such as artificial kidneys, wherein a first fluid flows on one side of a membrane and a second fluid flows on the opposite side of the membrane. It is also well known to provide flow plates for controlling the fluid flow on opposite sides of the membrane. It is further to be understood that various types of flow plates may be provided with the efficiency of the device varying depending upon the flow plate configuration.